Madness is Never Gone
by chibisirenity
Summary: Maka has been having reoccurring nightmares of the Madness known as Asura. Can it mean something more? This is placed after Death City has been rebuilt, right after the anime series.
1. Moving on: Souls Birthday?

**Author's notes: So, this is my first Fanfiction I've ever published. It is pretty much a continuing from the end of the anime[Which i hated the ending. That was so sailor moon-esque. "I'm not strong enough, but my bravery can still kill you. Heeeeyah~"]. Yeah, because of that ending I'm going to make a point that it is NOT that easy to destroy something that much stronger than you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or any of the characters.**

* * *

"There! All finished!" Maka clasped her hands together, feeling rather accomplished. She eyed the creation before her and placed her hands on her hips. In front of her was a terribly made card, with the words 'Happy Birthday, Soul!' plastered on the front. Glue was dripping from the card, and there was a picture of herself and her weapon, Soul, glued to the inside. "Blair! Come take a look, It's finished!"

Within moments, a cat came trotting out from one of the rooms and hopped up on the table, staring at the poorly made card. She walked around it and examined it a few minutes before sitting down and poking at the card with a claw. "What the hell is it suppose to be, Maka?"

Maka's jaw dropped as Blair questioned the card she spent hours on. "S-Seriously! You can't tell? Look, it says 'Happy birthday' right here on the front!" Blair squinted her eyes and tilted her head until she could read the letters. She started laughing, and jumped off the table, going to sit where she could watch when Soul arrived.

Maka just sighed and went into the bathroom, washing her hands. She grabbed a small towel and dried her hands, staring at herself in the mirror. It had been a few monthes since she had defeated the first kishin, Asura. She looked no different than before, her yellow tinted sweater vest over a white blouse, with a green striped tie and red plaid skirt. Reaching forward, her fingers pressed against the mirror. Though she was stronger, the doubts in her mind remained. She would have nightmares every now and then, of the madness consuming her.

"What the hell is this, Maka?" The voice rang from the other room. When Maka came around, she gasped and rushed out of the room, snatching the drenched paper from Soul. "Nothing! Don't touch things that don't belong to you!" Soul's brows furrowed as he grabbed the card and pulled it away from her and opened it up. "I'm glad you're my partner. -Maka. Is that it? Really?" Soul couldn't help but laugh, placing the card down. "Wow, I never imagined you could make a preschooler look good." Maka narrowed her eyes, her arms crossing over her chest. "Don't ask me for anything, you jerk!" She stormed out of the room into her own and slammed the door.

Blair took the chance to transform into a human. She ran to Soul and gave him a hug, making sure his head was perfectly between her breasts. "Happy birthday!" Soul tried to cover his nose as he felt the nosebleed coming. "Gah!" He fell over, letting out a sigh, half unconscious. After a few minutes of silence, he sat up, rubbing his head and checking his nose. "Happy Birthday? Oh, so that was what the card was for."

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka had fallen asleep in her room. She was so frustrated with Soul that she just needed some time alone. Her dream was eerie and dark. Unsure of where she was, she called out, but nothing. A familiar sideways eye formed in front of her, and she remained calm, crossing her arms. "Aren't you suppose to be gone?" The ground under her shook for a moment, and she quickly regained herself. "Gone? Oh no, madness is never gone." Maka fixed her glove as the corner of her lips curved upwards. "Neither is bravery!" She ran at the eye, and as she swung, she fell forward, down into the darkness.

Maka's eyes opened as she sat up quickly. She rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "Damn..I don't understand why I keep having that dream." She shrugged and got off her bed and stretching. She finally unlocked her door and noticed the time. "Ah! What the hell! He didn't get me up? But I was suppose to take him to his birthday party!" She opened the door to his room and found him gone. Blair trotted over towards her. "Soul already left with that ninja kid."

Maka frowned, and decided not to go to the party. She pulled out one of the chairs from the table and sat down, Blair jumping up to sit on the table. "What's got you down?" Maka sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to make his birthday special." Blair tilted her head and smiled, her tail uncurling slightly. "But you did, Maka. He didn't even realize it was his birthday. He felt pretty bad, but didn't want to bother you. If it weren't for you, wouldn't he be controlled by the black blood?" Maka nodded slowly, feeling a little better.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Black Star dragged Soul into the building, and once in, the lights flashed on and many recognizable people jumped out, yelling 'Happy Birthday!'. Soul couldn't help but smile, thanking them for this. Tsubaki tilted her head, then looked over to Patti and Liz, who also looked confused. No one said anything until Death mentioned aloud. "Maka isn't here?" The expression on Soul's face was all the answer they needed. "Uhh, sorry, we kinda got into a fight and she fell asleep, so I just left her there." Patti couldn't help but chime in. "She's going to be mad~!" Liz only shook her head, face-palming. In a way, Patti was right, and no one could disagree.

Black star gave a pose, and jumped up on one of the chairs. "So, as a gift to Soul, my buddy, I have come to this party! I will be offering autographs at any-" Death shoved Black Star off the chair to shut him up, returning his attention to Soul. "Well, enjoy yourself while you are here." Tsubaki and the others nodded, hoping to raise Soul's spirits. Patti clapped, and offered Soul a flower. "I hope you like it!"

*****************Soul Eater*****************

A knock came on the door of the apartment. Maka blinked a few times before getting up and walking over to the door. "Who is it?" After a moment of silence, she opened the door. "Doctor Stein?" She worried something was wrong, and offered him into her apartment. "Maka, there's something I've been needing to talk to you about.." Maka nodded, shutting the door as he came into the apartment. She locked the door and moved to pull out a chair for him, then move to the one she previously was on. "Alright, what is it?"

Stein shifted in his seat, staring at Maka for a moment. She felt uncertain and shifted as well, adverting her eyes away from him. "W-Well?" Still, nothing. Finally, Stein let out a sigh. "There is something..."

* * *

**Authors notes: Please provide feedback, I'd like to know if I should keep going.**


	2. Lies: Madness consuming Maka?

The sun rose above the newly rebuilt Death City. It yawned, and kept it's eyes closed, not quite ready to wake up. The streaks of Sunlight came through Maka's room. Her eyes opened and she remained still, staring up at the ceiling. She had a hard time sleeping after last night.

***Soul Eater***

_"Maka, I'm sure you have felt the madness as well..." Maka shifted, biting her lower lip. "I don't want to say anything if you don't feel anything, I mean.." He reached up and turned the screw a few times. "I'm already mad enough. It's you I'm worried about." Maka remained silent, then gave a small laugh. "I don't know what you could possibly be speaking about." She shrugged and got up, walking over to the door and unlocking it, opening it and motioning out. "Thanks for coming, but that is the past. I defeated the madness, remember?" Stein shook his head and followed her lead, turning his head to face her before she shut the door. "You, of all people, should know."_

***Soul Eater***

Maka nodded to herself, denying any thoughts of the madness. She sat up and stretched, looking over at the clock. "Oh, weren't we going to start classes today?" Gasping, she flew out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready. As she brushed her teeth, she heard a knock. She spat, and washed out her mouth before opening the door. Soul shoved her playfully, grabbing his toothbrush. "You need to share the bathroom." Maka narrowed her eyes, shoving back. "I was in it first, though." Soul only chuckled as Maka left the bathroom. He finished up and went to his room to get changed.

Once changed, he was out the door. He donned his usual clothing choice, consisting of the small black hairband in his hair, an orange shirt underneath a black leather jacket, and a pair of light brown pants. He looked back to Maka and gave a small grin. "Let's get outta here." Maka nodded, wearing her usual attire as well. She shut the door behind her, following after Soul.

Later, in Stein's class, Maka just stared, taking few notes as he spoke. She was a little out of it, but made sure not to show it. Patti looked to Liz, then Tsubaki, and the three of them looked to Maka. She wasn't at the party last night, so they worried if she was alright. Patti turned back to her paper and continued drawing, smiling and humming as she did. As she began humming, Soul turned his head, staring at the paper she drew on. Maka continued staring down at her papers, but the one time she looked up, Stein was staring straight at her. She tensed up, not hearing a word he said. Her eyes closed as she turned her head, but she still felt his eyes on her.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka soon found herself asleep, her arms making a pillow for her head on the desk. Her dream seemed more pleasant than the others. She was sitting on a chair, a small black table to her right, black lamp and record player to her left. The floor was checkered red and black, and red drapes surrounded her. "Ah...Soul's..?" She stood up and looked down, noticing her change of clothes. She wore a black dress that matched the black gloves on her hands, ribbons in her hair, and black heels. "Soul?" There was only silence. She looked around, and curiously tugged at the drapes. Letting out a sigh, she shouted her partner's name once more. She felt trapped in this room, and frowned at the thought. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see a familiar face.

"There you are. What the hell are you doing in here?" Maka smiled at the sight of her partner. He was dressed nicely, in his pin-striped tux over a red dress shirt and black tie. "I'm actually not sure, Soul. I think I fell asleep." Maka gave a small nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head. Soul placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. His voice lowered as he caught her gaze in his. "Maybe you aren't asleep. Maybe you are going mad.." Maka took a step back, frowning slightly at the tone of his voice. "You aren't Soul, are you?" He grinned, taking a step forward. "You could never mistake your partner, could you?"

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Ox turned to see Maka asleep and narrowed his eyes, though it wasn't very visible through his swirled glasses. "How can someone like that be top of the class?" Kilik clicked his tongue, nodding. "She can't just sleep like that, right?" Before Ox could answer, Stein's voice overpowered their talking. "Class is over. You are all dismissed." Most of the class left, but there were a few students around Maka. Death leaned over to straighten her arms some, trying to make her look more symmetrical. Once finished, Soul rolled his eyes. "You realize we are going to wake her up, right?" Black star shoved Soul out of the way and grabbed Maka's shoulders, preparing to shake her until a voice rang out. "Don't. All of you, out. Soul, we need to talk."

Patti frowned as Liz grabbed her and dragged her out of the class, following behind Death. "Wait! We need to wake up Maka!" Black Star jumped down to Stein and sat down. "You can tell me too!" Tsubaki watched as Stein grabbed Black Star and threw him out of the classroom. She followed, going to check it he was alright. Once she was out of the classroom, the door shut. "I wonder what's going on.."

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Soul sat down beside Maka, looking down to Stein. "This must have to do with her, right?" Stein nodded, walking up to sit on the other side of Maka. "I assume she didn't tell you I came by last night..?" Soul blinked, frowning some. "No, I wasn't told a thing. I didn't even know." Stein turned the screw coming out of his head, then nodded slowly. "Well, I will tell you my theory; Maka is letting the madness consume her." Soul shook his head, letting out a chuckle. "No way. She wouldn't let that happen ever." Stein pulled on his glasses for a moment, thinking of a way to explain it. "She didn't tell you last night because I was right. I came to her to make sure she was alright. Look at her, she's a wreck, Soul. You need to keep on eye on her... I'm sending you on a mission. You need to see if fighting affects anything."

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka was pressed to the drapes, Soul's hand squeezing her neck. She found herself lost, unsure of what to do. "Soul..." He grinned, tossing her body to the side. When she sat up, she was in the darkness again. The room was gone. An eye appeared and she took a small step back. "What do you want?" She fixed her gloves, prepared to fight. "I want to prove that bravery can't save you." Maka narrowed her eyes and ran at the eyes, stopping before she reached it. "Wait..No way I am falling for that again.." The ground under her trembled, and she found herself falling yet again.

She sat up in her seat, her fist making contact with Soul's face. He fell off the chair, rubbing his cheek. "What the hell, Maka?" She blinked, looking to Soul and frowning. "I..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and stood. "Maka, I'm sending you two on a mission. Soul will explain it to you on the way." Maka nodded reluctantly, looking to Soul. "Let's go." Soul only nodded, narrowing his eyes at Stein as he followed her out of the room.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka peeked out from behind one of the several trees in the area. "I see him." Soul poked his head out as well, nodding as he saw the man. "He's the one taking human souls..?" Maka nodded, then looked over to her partner. "Ready?" Soul nodded before transforming into a scythe. The blade was black and red, the two colors separated by a zig-zag going along the blade. Next to the blade, over the shaft part, was a red eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark gray outline and a line extending out of the outline at the two corners of the eye. "Alright, let's go!" Maka jumped out from behind the tree, already swinging the scythe at the man.

The man turned, grinning as he evaded her attempt to hit him. "You think I couldn't hear you talking?" Maka shrugged, jumping back into a stance. "Let's do this." As Maka took a step forward, she froze in place. The man's face had turned into an eye, or was it just her? She stared for a moment, unsure of whether this was a dream or not. "Maka! Hey, Maka! What the hell! Hit him! Maka!" The man grinned, but before he could move towards her, several shots rang out, going through the man. While the man was distracted, Soul transformed back and shook Maka. "Hey! Maka!"

Black Star came into view, jumping down beside Soul. "Just get out of here. We got this!" Soul nodded reluctantly and tossed Maka over his shoulder and darted away from the scene.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka's eyes fluttered open. She wasn't sure where she was at first, until she heard a familiar voice. "Maka? Are you awake?" Maka felt her eyes close, but she knew where she was now, and felt safer. "Soul, I'm sorry." Soul rolled his eyes and took hold of one of her hands. "You need to tell me what's going on. Everyone is worried about you." Maka's eyes opened as she turned her head to see Soul. "I just haven't been feeling well..Uhh, like I've been sick.." She coughed, covering her mouth with her free hand as she did. She could tell Soul knew she was lying, but he played along. "Well, tell me next time." Maka nodded and sat up, Soul helping her to stand. "So, did you fight him by yourself?" Soul let go of her hand and left out of her room, stopping in the hallway. "Our friends showed up."

* * *

**Author's Notes:****So, Here is Chap 2. As before, Let me know what you think. Also, I don't read the Manga of Soul Eater, so Remember this is**** solely**** based off of the anime**.


	3. Concealing Truths: How Long Can It Last?

"Maka, Maka! Look what I made! It's an elephant! I made it with crayons and paper!" Patti gave a large smile as she offered the paper elephant to Maka. Maka smiled slightly, petting it gently, since it was so fragile. "You didn't have to come over, you guys. I'm fine." Liz rolled her eyes and sat on the side of the bed next to Maka. "Kid had to talk to Soul, so why not. It was the perfect chance to check on you." Maka nodded slowly, lowering her head. Patti sat on the other side of Maka, patting her back as Liz spoke. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?" Maka closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. It was difficult for her to take this. She was unsure of her situation, actually. Her mind could have been playing tricks on her. Plus, if she wasn't going to tell Soul, there was no way she'd tell anyone else.

"I had a dream Soul tried to kill me." She left it at that. There was no way she would tell them the whole story, but she didn't really lie. She just told them a part of it. Patti gasped, covering her mouth. "Wow! I never had a dream Kid tried to kill me! That's sounds horrible!" Liz nodded slowly, taking a moment to think. "That's it?" She gave a very slow nod, not really wanting to tell them the truth. Liz frowned, standing. "I imagined it being a lot worse. Well, Kid will be done soon, tell him we will be outside." Liz started out of the room, Patti jumping up and following behind. "Bye bye!" After Maka heard the front door close, Kid came out from Soul's room. His eyes met with Maka's for a moment, looking completely serious for a moment before rushing out of the house. "This house it not symmetrical at all!"

Soul stopped outside of his room, glancing into Maka's. "You are going to have to tell me eventually, Maka." Maka adverted her eyes, trying to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't understand." Soul hit his fist on her door. "Don't fucking lie to me! Of all people, Maka, you can't trust me?" Maka's head lowered, and after a moment, Soul realized she was crying. He didn't know what to do, but decided to go sit beside her, pulling her against him. "Maka, you can't hide anything from me. Please, just let me help you."

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Stein pushed up his glasses, letting out a heavy sigh. "Death...You know the situation, why aren't you doing anything?" Death shrugged, humming lightly. "Don't be so serious. It's a near impossible chance he'll be back! And besides, Maka is-" A red-haired male came rushing in, panting as he entered. "What's going on!" Stein let out another sigh, shaking his head. "Didn't you get rid of him?" Death simply shrugged carelessly. "I tried." Stein turned, leaving the room, Spirit following after. "Wait, Tell me what's going on! Is it my Maka? I swear, I heard him say Maka's name! Stein, tell me!"

*****************Soul Eater*****************

"That's everything...I'm so sorry I lied, Soul. Please don't tell anyone." Soul let out a sigh, patting her back slowly. "You should tell someone...I won't say a word, though." Maka nodded against his chest, sniffling. "I'm sorry to ask so much..." Maka was running out of words. She didn't understand why it was so hard to hide things from him. Now, she was sure he was going to worry. Soul found himself speechless. He wanted to be there for Maka, but he always seemed to miss the most important things. It bothered him that he let it get this bad.

"Soul...I'm trying to be brave, but every time I say that, I lose..." Soul felt his insides crush as she said that. She was not the one to give up so easily. "Maka, you are so much better than that. You give the friends around you the strength to continue on." Maka knew he was right, but found it too hard to admit. The nightmares kept her from believing such bullshit. Soul lifted her chin gently, their eyes meeting. "Maka, please, trust me. I always trusted you." Maka felt her cheeks warming, unable to turn her head. "Soul.." Leaning closer, Soul kept his pride in this situation. "Maka, I'll make sure you get through this." Maka nodded slowly, closing her eyes and leaning back on her bed. She knew Soul was reluctant to leave her side, which is why she didn't question him laying back beside her.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me, and longer." Soul nodded, his hand finding Maka's, their fingers entwining together. "Of course you will. You were always there, and I don't expect you to leave my side." Soul couldn't help the small, upward curve at the corners of his lips. Maka was completely right. They were both dedicated to each other, like it should be. Soul knew he'd never need another person in his life, when he had Maka to fill that emptiness. Maka felt her eyelids getting heavy as she squeezed Soul's hand. "I never imagined...I never imagined I'd be in this position..." Soul blinked, turning his head towards her. "This position?" Maka nodded slowly, her eyes closed at this point. "I feel like...This isn't the end, Soul. Bravery isn't the key to destroying madness...But what is the key?"

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Black Star gave a pose, Tsubaki smiling and clapping. "That was great, Black Star!" He gave a nod, grinning. "That was better than great...That was AMAZING!" Tsubaki nodded, clapping as he spoke with such enthusiasm. "You're right." Black star gave another grin before jumping down beside Tsubaki. "Just think, We'll be even bigger than we are now in a few months. I mean, who can deny a guy that defeated the Kishin, Asura, with the help of his friends! No one!" Tsubaki nodded, completely agreeing with him. "You're right." Tsubaki followed as Black Star took off. "Let's get something good to eat! Stars get to eat like stars, right, Tsubaki!" Tsubaki nodded, chasing after. "Right!"

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Soul heard banging on the door. Being as careful as he could be, he got out of Maka's grasp and got off the bed. She seemed to be out, so he took the moment to answer the front door. As he opened it, a red-haired man trampled right over him and ran into Maka's room. "Maka, Daddy's here for you!" About to pounce on her and realizing she wasn't arguing about him being there, he stopped long enough to see she was asleep. Finally, Soul came up behind him and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room. "What the hell are you doing here, old man?" Spirit sulked, scooting into the kitchen to find something to eat. "Hey! You don't live here! Get out!" Spirit let out a sigh, sitting on one of the chairs.

"You know, don't you? No one will tell me what's going on. Is Maka okay?" Soul remained silent for a long while before laughing, holding his stomach as he did. "Seriously? You came over because she had a nightmare? How pathetic are you?" Spirit felt a little better to know that, and sat up in the chair. "It was a nightmare? But Stein and Lord Death were-..." Soul stopped for a moment, coming up with a solution to this.

"Maka fell asleep in Stein's class when it happened. Ended up punching me in the face pretty hard, too." Spirit let out a sigh of relief and got up, patting Soul on the back. "Why don't we just not tell Maka that daddy came barging into the house." Soul snickered, nodding as well. "Fine, I won't tell her. If Stein doesn't want you knowing, then don't tell him I told you." Spirit nodded and quickly made his exit, waving before Soul slammed the door, locking it behind him. Hearing his stomach rumble made him feel the need to search for a snack, but he wanted to check on Maka. Strolling into the room, he took a look at her. She looked pretty peaceful, so he went about searching for a snack.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka sat on a white chair. There was a white table to her right, and a while lamp to her left, along with a record player. The floor was checkered with white and creme, and the drapes were tinted creme. She wore a creme-colored dress, along with ribbons in her hair, and gloves to match. "What is this place...?" She stood up, and the moment she did, music came from the record player. It sounded scratchy and twisted, and as a result, she covered her ears. "What is that?" A hand grasped hers, and her cheeks flushed lightly as she turned to face Soul. "Have you created your own room? I like mine better." Maka lowered her head, slightly embarrassed. She then realized the wretched noise had stopped.

"I was afraid it was a dream again." Soul rested his hand over her left cheek. "Don't worry, I'm here." Maka nodded slowly, her eyes meeting with his. "Soul..." Her eyes widened as she realized he was leaning in closer. His face became distorted, and the eye became imprinted on his face as he opened his mouth and bit down on her nose, ripping off the flesh on her face. _"The madness is always with you." _She let out a scream, and felt her face. There was no problem, though. "Let me out of here!" She began pulling on the drapes, looking for a door of some sort. _"This is your own creation. This is your madness, Maka."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So, hopefully this chapter is a little more slow than the last two. I'm really enjoying how the story is coming along. Currently listening to I Wanna Be, by the Stance Punks. Please review. Let me know what you think!**_  
_


	4. Lost in Madness: Is it too late?

Patti stopped abruptly, pointing to a park they were passing. "Can we stop here? Please, please, PLEASE?" Kid slowed down his walking and made a ninety-degree turn, examining the park. His facial expression quickly dropped as he stared at the sandbox, which was on the right side. "Wh-Why is there only one? I mean, couldn't they afford to put one on the other side? And-And LOOK! Those kids are throwing the sand out! The sand is uneven now!" Stumbling over to the sandbox, he started shoveling sand back in, until something distinct caught his eye. His skin lost all color as he nearly fainted. Liz ran over beside him and tried to hold him up. "What's the problem?" Kid's eyes twitched as his hand lifted very slowly to point at the wood. "Th-The left side of the box is two centimeters longer than the other sides..."

Liz rolled his eyes, turning him away from the sandbox. "Let's just get out of here before you go crazy. Patti, come on!" Patti sat down at the top of one of the slides and slid down. "Weeeee~! I'm coming~!" As she reached the bottom, she hopped over to her sister and meister, smiling. "So, where do we go now!" Liz tried to keep Kid up, but he was completely distracted at this point. "I think it's time to take Kid home, then we can come back, okay?" Patti nodded, skipping beside her sister and Kid.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka felt her courage shattering as she ripped and tore down the drapes all around the room. She couldn't find an exit, and the voice wouldn't stop echoing within her mind. _"This is your madness, Maka Albarn." _Desperation rising, she picked up the chair in the middle of the room and threw it at one of the walls, then grabbing it and throwing it at another. "Stop it!" She began banging on the walls all the way around the room. Letting out an aggravated sigh, she turned and noticed a door that hadn't been there before. As her desperation reached it's climax, she ran at the door and turned the knob several times. Nothing.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of trick?" Unable to control herself, she banged on the door, then started slamming into it. "Let me out of here!" After she started feeling a pain in her shoulder, she stopped. "Why..? Why is it not enough..?" Maka wiped her eyes, feeling the tears coming and trying to hold them back. _"It's time to let me have you." _Covering her ears, Maka shook her head violently. "Stop it! I'm not going to let you win! Get out out of my head!" Frustrated, she started slamming into the door again. "I. Won't. Give. Up!"

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Soul took a bite out of the sandwich he had just made. It was absolutely delicious! He nodded in satisfaction as he took bite after bite, barely chewing the one before. After he finished, he grabbed one of the water bottles and took a large drink from it. Just as he pulled it from his lips, he dropped it and rushed to the other room where Maka was. "Maka!" Though she looked peaceful, something was off. Unsure of what to do, he rushed beside her and took her hand with one of his, and using his free one to shake her lightly. "Maka...Maka?" There wasn't even a movement. Worry took over, and he got up, looking around for something. He rushed over to the mirror on Maka's wall and sighed. "Four-two, four-two, five...six-four." He turned over to take a glance at Maka, before hearing a familiar voice and turning his attention to the mirror. "Why, Hello there!"

"Is Stein there?" Something was obviously wrong, and Death knew it. "No, he seems to be out. What might I help you with, Soul? Are you up to trouble?" Soul clenched his fists, anger building up. He knew telling death would result in Maka flipping out. "Just... Just send Stein over as soon as he gets there, or if Maka's old man is there, send him to go get Stein." Death shrugged, looking around to see if Spirit was there. "Well, no one seems to be here. I will let them know! Take care!"

Soul turned, kneeling beside the bed and taking Maka's hands. She obviously wasn't going to wake up, and he didn't know what to do. Minutes passed, then hours. Soon, Soul was asleep, Maka's hands being used as a rest for his head.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

A loud noise sounded and Soul's head lifted quickly, looking from side to side. "Wh-What! Ah! School!" He shook Maka, trying to wake her. After a minute or so, he decided to leave her at home, reluctantly going to class without her. He didn't bother to change and just left, locking the door behind him. He let out a long sigh and took his time getting to class. His mind was elsewhere, but his body still moved as if walking to his death. He didn't let the worry play on his face, but it was almost obvious. Once he reached Shibusen, he quickened his pace. Though he felt it didn't take long to get there, he was about twenty minutes late. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see worry on the face of Tsubaki. She seemed distraught, and it was obvious to see. He wasn't sure why he noticed her, but he did.

"Soul, you're late. Ah..Where's Maka?" That's right! Soul had almost forgotten about Maka since he was so out of it. The surprise had shown on his face, before he scoffed. "She wasn't feeling well." Stein saw right through the lie, and pulled down his glasses for a moment. "Really? Is that why I got a message from Death this morning saying you needed me?" Soul had forgotten about that, too. He cursed under his breath, and only nodded. "Well, you're late. You can go stand outside.. I'll speak with you in a moment." Soul nodded, looking over to Tsubaki before leaving the classroom. "Shit. I wasn't prepared for that at all. And what's with Tsubaki? Did I smell that bad..?" He lifted an arm to sniff, shrugging afterward. "I guess not.." Though he tried to make himself feel better, it only made him feel worse.

As the door opened, Soul turned his attention to the man before him. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. "Tell me what's going on." Stein pulled the door shut and crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on Soul. "Maka... She won't wake up. I tried to wake her, but she won't even acknowledge anything... Last night, after I got rid of her old man, I made some food... It was so weird, because when I was taking a drink, I heard something. For some reason, I ran to Maka when I heard it.." Stein became curious, leaning in. "This...This is your madness, Maka..." Soul heard Stein's knuckles crack as he clenched his fist, hard. "Soul, get home and watch over her. Try anything you can to wake her. I'll finish up class. Hurry." Stein left back into the classroom, shutting the door behind him. As soon as it was shut, Soul ran. He was headed back to their apartment, and was going as fast as he could.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

_"Just give up and this will all end." _Maka felt her heart stop. There was no choice anymore. She could either continue to bruise herself up to get out of a place which is impossible to escape, or give in. She fought for what seemed like hours, and nothing had changed. The voice continued echoing throughout her mind, and there was nothing she could do. "Why...? Why me..?" She sat down, leaning against the door. _"You think bravery and courage can save you? All it does is prolong the pain. Madness gives you the satisfaction of living life the way you want." _

Maka's eyes opened, a grin playing across her lips. She stood up and jumped off her bed, running out of the room and out the front door. Maka wasn't sure whether she was herself or not, but she knew she wasn't in control. Feeling reckless, she jumped down the stairs, darting towards the park in view. Once there, she took over one of the tunnels, sitting inside and adverting her eyes. 'It's there? No..There?' Her thoughts were racing, and every time she turned her head, she swore she saw something go the other way. Honestly, by this point, she felt insane, but inwardly fought, trying to rid the images.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

"AHH! What the HELL?" Soul saw the front door wide open and ran straight to Maka's room. He stopped at the door frame, his skin going pale. He couldn't get his thoughts straight at all, staring at the empty bed. "I..." As soon as his hand balled into a fist, he slammed it into her door, it going right through the wood. Pulling his hand back, he rushed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. "Where is she? Where the hell could she go?" Almost tripping down the stairs, his eyes kept scanning the area for any clues. This was very out of character for him, but honestly, it didn't matter to him. His partner was gone, and it was his fault.

As he was rushing past the park, a familiar voice sounded in the back of his mind. _"Madness.." _He came to a complete stop and turned to face the park. "Maka, are you here?" He sighed, looking around the area for another place she could be. He turned his back to the park, and as he did, Maka's voice was heard from behind. "Oh~! Look who it is~!" As Soul turned his head, Maka's fist connected perfectly with his cheek. He stumbled to the side, rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" Once he took the time to look Maka over, he noticed something off. She seemed to be swaying, and her eyes looked empty. She let out a laugh before jumping forward, swinging at him again. Soul only dodged, but then she swung again, and continued this. "Stop this, Maka!" He grabbed one of her hands, but her other fist got his mouth. He released her hand and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Come on, can't you fight me? What? Is the mean ol' Soul scared to fight his meister?" She swung at him again, and he didn't move. She punched him again, then another time. He finally stumbled back, catching himself before he fell. "Does it feel good?" Maka's fist got Soul right in the middle of his face, and he fell back. "I..I'm not going to fight back, Maka!" Maka's face became dark, smiling smugly as a scythe came out from her forearm. "Then...I'm going to have to kill you, Soul!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I figured adding a little comedy before the drama would be a good touch. Yes, or no? Oh, and if you haven't noticed, Death the Kid is no longer a student at Shibusen. Anyway, I'm sure this next chapter will take me a few days. I'll have a friend coming to visit me, so I'm not sure when I will have it done. Hopefully by Sunday, but who knows? The next chapter is sure to be action filled, and I'm super excited about writing it. I want it to be perfect. The next chapter should be going more in depth on Maka and Soul's relationship as well, so expect a very packed Chapter! Don't forget to Review as well. I love feedback!**


	5. Empty Eyes: Maka Gone Forever?

Soul stared, almost shocked to see the scythe come from her arm. "M-Maka..." There was no response from her. Her eyes were empty, the only definite feature on her face being the smug smile. She jumped up and came down, slashing at Soul. He lifted his arm to protect himself, the scythe cutting past the flesh. He winced, but took it, refusing to fight back against her. He was sure that was her body, and causing any damage to it would be a horrible idea. "Maka! Please, I know you are in there! Remember! I can still reach you." Maka's body swayed, her head lowering, the smile still visible.

*****************Flashback*****************

_Maka peered into a room, looking a little lost. There was a boy in the room, playing on the piano. Curious, the she went in, shutting the door quietly behind her. As she approached the boy, he spoke, and she knew it was directed at her. "This song is what I am." The boy closed his eyes, his fingers moving from key to key, dark music filling the room. Maka felt her cheeks warm as he played, the music touching her. The music he played represented him, and she respected that he could play his feelings into a song. Remaining silent, she took in every note, replaying the song through her mind._

_As the song came to an end, the boy turned in his seat. "I'm Soul." Maka thought of him as interesting, and smiled, offering her hand. "I'm Maka!" Soul took her hand with his and gave a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you, Maka." Maka nodded, sitting beside him. "I liked that song you played." Soul gave a grin, looking to her as she sat beside him. "Thanks. I didn't think many would." Maka gave a shocked expression, tilting her head. "Are you serious? I think it was great!"_

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Liz sighed, looking to Kid, who seemed to be doing okay. "Are you sure you want to come back to this park? We took you home so you could rest." Patti nodded, giggling as Kid let out a sigh. "I can fight it. I must learn to fight it." Patti clapped, cheering him on as he spoke. "Yeah! Then we can ride on the slide together!" Liz let out a laugh, knowing Kid would never play at a park. As the park came into view, so did Maka and Soul. Kid stopped, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell is going on? Is that a scythe coming out from Maka's arm?" Kid ran forward, hiding himself behind one of the trees. Patti gasped, pointing towards them. "Look! Soul is bleeding!" Liz was confused, and wasn't the only one. Kid was having a hard time understanding what was going on. After a few moments of examining them, he came to a conclusion, though. "That's not Maka. Come on, guys." Patti and Liz looked to each other, nodding. "Right!"

Kid ran out from the tree, a gun in each hand as he rushed towards Maka and Soul. "Soul, Are you okay?" Maka turned her attention to Kid, a scythe coming out from her other forearm as she jumped at him. Kid aimed his pistols, ready to shoot. "Stop! That's Maka!" Soul jumped up, running passed Maka and pushing Kid out of the way. "You can't shoot her. This is my fight, get out of here." Maka didn't wait, jumping at them, slashing at Soul, cutting his back. "Ouch! That's gonna leave a scar, huh?" She grinned, looking over Soul, who was out of words. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Soul got off Kid, slowly getting to his feet and stammering towards Maka. "..."

Unsure of what to do, Kid decided not to fight, but to watch, and make sure Soul didn't get killed. He was facinated at the scythes that Maka had, and watched curiously, Patti and Liz transforming back, sitting on either side of him. Maka was getting bored of Soul, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Entertain me. Scream, or cry.. It's not fun unless you beg for your life, Soul." Soul narrowed his eyes, still not finding the right words as Maka continued. "I don't trust men, remember? You think I trusted you? Ha, I could have found a lot better than you, I just felt bad." Anger built up, and Soul held it back, clenching his fist. "What's wrong? Are you mad yet, Soul? Come on, punch me!" Soul shook his head, refusing.

*****************Flashback*****************

_The sun was long gone, the moon resting in the sky. Though is wasn't a very pretty moon, the stars were still shining brightly. Maka was laid back on the grass, staring up at the sky. She felt at ease until a voice rang out, and a familiar presence laying back beside her. "What are you doing out here, Maka?" Maka pointed up to the sky, smiling. "You know, it's actually quite pretty, Soul. I feel calm for once." Soul nodded slowly, nudging her. "This is a one time chance to see you calm then. You're always mouthing off." Though he was teasing, Maka grumbled and mumbled under her breath. After several long minutes of silence, Maka spoke up. "Hey Soul...?" Soul kept his eyes fixed on the stars, but answered her. "Yes, Maka?"_

_"I never thought I'd ever trust someone like I trust you..." Soul blinked, turning his head to look at her. She seemed to be examining the stars, almost as if she needed an excuse not to look him in the eyes. "After my father, I never wanted to trust men, but there is something about you, Soul." Maka sat up, Soul following suit. She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his. "Please don't ever betray my trust, Soul, and I'll never betray yours." Soul only gave a nod, though Maka had lowered her head. "And Soul...?" Soul blinked, it obvious that she had his full attention. "Hm?" After a moment of fumbling with her hands, Maka looked up, their eyes meeting again. "I'll never let anything happen to you." Maka gave a smile, Soul giving a small smile back. "And you know that I will protect you no matter what, Maka." _

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Maka jumped over Soul, then shoved him down, pressing her foot on his chest. She lowered herself, one of the scythes inching closer to his neck. "It's such a sad thing that I'll have to kill you." Soul stared up at his meister, feeling his heart almost stop. He couldn't harm her, and would rather let her slit his throat than fight back. "Fine... Just get it over with." As the scythe neared his throat, a tear formed at the corner of one of Maka's eyes. Soul noticed this immediately, and grabbed the scythe with his hands. "Maka, I know you can hear me. I can help you control this. You have never betrayed my trust, not even now." Maka stopped for a moment, and she stood up, offering her hand. Soul took it, getting up with her help. Maka wrapped her arms around Soul and after a moment, he returned the hug.

"Ngh..." Maka's hand moved to Soul's neck. After giving a long squeeze, her eyes closed. She tossed his body to the side, then opened her eyes. "Ma..Ka.." Conciousness left Soul as he hit the ground. "Ha, that was too easy." Kid couldn't control himself, running at Maka as Patti and Liz went to Soul to check him out. "Maka, this is not you!" Maka smiled, dodging the punches Kid threw at her. "Oh, finally I get some fun!" Maka grabbed one of Kid's fists, twisting it. "What could you possibly do to me?"

Kid turned to Patti and Liz. "Get him to Stein. Hurry." Patti tried lifting Soul as Liz crossed her arms. "You can't fight without us, Kid!" Kid narrowed his eyes. "Go! Now!" Liz reluctanly helped Patti lift Soul and darted off, heading for Shibusen. Maka turned, following after. Kid took this opportunity to catch up and punch her, her body flying back a few feet, being stopped by one of the buildings. Her body slid down, her head lifting as she licked the blood from her lips. "Fine, I'll just kill you now, then!" Maka jumped up, running at him. Kid didn't let his guard down, ducking as she slashed at him, tripping her with his foot. "Maka, what the hell is wrong with you?" Maka gave a grin, the rest of her face being covered with shadows. "Nothing. I simply decided that it's time to show you all the truth."

*****************Flashback*****************

_"We are linked, Soul. That means that even if you screw up, you can't run away from me." Soul scoffed, crossing his arms. "Oh yeah? What about you? Girls always complain and cry. Then, after they do that, they run away." Maka narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't run away. I'm stronger than you think, Soul." Soul let out a laugh, holding his stomach. "You are nothing without your weapon." Maka gave a smirk, poking his forehead. "And you are nothing without your Meister."_

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Liz and Patti stumbled up the stairs of Shibusen, keeping Soul up. Patti continuously cheered on Soul, though it didn't seem to make a change. "Come on, Soul! You can do it! Yay!" As they made it to the top of the stairs, Soul began coughing, regaining conciousness. He shoved Liz and Patti away from him, wiping blood from his lips. "Wh-What the hell?" As he turned to run back, a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. Patti chimed happily, jumping up. "Professor Stein!" Soul coughed, turning his head slowly to face Stein. "It looks like we are too late. Let's get you stitched up." Liz remained silent until Stein finished, then frowned. "Kid is fighting her himself..And.." Patti jumped up, finishing her sentence. "She has weapons coming out of her arms!"

Stein took a moment to think, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Looks like Spirit isn't going to be happy to hear he's going against his own child." Soul remained silent, frustration building up. "No, that isn't going to happen! I will be the one to save her! I promised I would!" Soul pulled out from Stein's grasp, jumping down the stairs and headed for the park.

*****************Flashback*****************

_The door to the apartment opened, Maka smiling and letting out a surprised gasp. "Soul, It's even better than before!" She ran into one of the rooms, jumping on the bed. "It's perfect!" Soul came in behind her, shutting the door as she ran off into the room that looked more like hers. Soul nodded slowly, examining the room. His attention went back to Maka, moving over to sit beside her on the bed. "I promise.." Maka blinked, sitting up and looking to her weapon. "I promise..I won't fail you again. You could have been killed." Maka gave a sympathetic smile, placing her hand over his. "Soul, you did your best. We all did." Soul shook his head, placing his free hand on her shoulder. "Maka, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you." _

_Maka let out a gasp, her cheeks flushing. "Soul.. Thank you. That means so much to me. You really do care.." Soul nodded slowly, his eyes meeting with hers. "I won't lose you. I'll protect you with my life." Maka lifted her hands to her cheeks, warmth creeping up on her cheeks. "Thank you, Soul!" Unable to help herself, Maka's arms wrapped around Soul as he embraced her, rubbing her back. "Don't worry about it." _

*****************Soul Eater*****************

"Truth? I don't understand, Maka." Kid watched her carefully as she got up. "The truth...Bravery and courage are fake. It's something in your mind, Kid. Something you make up when you need a reason to win.." Kid was shocked by the response, but narrowed his eyes. "You honestly believe that? You're not Maka!" He ran at her quickly, his fist connecting with her jaw, sending her back again. He needed to buy time.

This time, when Maka got up, her eyes stared right at Kid, watching him. Once ready, she took a step forward, preparing to run at him. Before she take off, a familiar face came around her, punching her in the stomach and sending her back against a tree. "Maka, You know this isn't you!" Soul knew his time was running short before he lost enough blood, and his hands were stinging from when he grabbed her scythe. He knelt down, his hands pinning her shoulders against she tree. "Maka! I know you can hear me! Answer me! GYAH! Ngh.." A scythe stabbed right into his shoulder, Maka letting out a low laugh. "Are you serious? You came back to be killed?" Soul blinked a few times, not believing he was in this situation. "Maka..."

Kid came running towards them, unable to control his anger. Though she was his friend, Maka was not herself and he needed to stop her. He grabbed her head, shoving it back against the tree before she could get up. "Maka, don't you see what you're doing?" She got up after a moment, and Kid repeated the action, furious. He elbowed her in the stomach, then shoved her back against the tree. Her body fell against the tree, and whether or not she was concious, he lifted up Soul, checking for some sort of pulse. As he did, a voice rang out from behind the tree. "So, Death the Kid takes on Maka. Is she just out?" Stein, Liz, and Patti came into view. Stein leaned down, lifting Soul over his shoulder.

Kid let out a sigh and lifted up Maka, looking to Stein. "What will we do with Maka? She won't be out for long, I'm sure." Stein took a moment to think before shrugging. "Actually, I don't have a clue." Kid let out a sigh, lowering his head. "What if it comes to us having to seriously harm her?" Stein turned his head, not sure how to answer. "We must do what we have to, Kid." Liz's jaw dropped, completely baffled as to why Stein would even think of that as a possibility. Before she could say something, her sister got to it first. "But we can't hurt Maka!" Stein shook his head, unable to think of any other choices at the moment. "We'll see..."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I expected to spend more time on this, but the last two nights, before I went to bed, I started writing. I totally made up some cute flashbacks, so yay! The ending wasn't as good as I wanted, but I wasn't sure how to end the chapter. I will have the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you think, guys!**


	6. Confused: Maka's Fate?

Maka rubbed her head, letting out a sigh. "You're awake?" As the familiar voice rang in her head, she opened her eyes. After a moment, she realized she seemed to be in the white room again. She sat up, keeping a hand on the ground beside her to hold her up. Soul came into view, moving to one knee beside her. "Soul..." Maka held back tears, her hand moving to his cheek. "I..I had the worst nightmare." Soul frowned, pulling her hand from his face. "It was real. I can't believe you, of all people, would let that piece of trash control you." Maka felt sadness rush over her, holding her stomach. "I'm so sorry. I didn't give in to anything. I got trapped in here. I can't find an exit." Soul blinked a few times, tilting his head. "But there is a door." Maka let out a sigh. "There are two. But I cannot leave." Soul got up and walked over to one of the doors, trying to open it; no budge. He then turned his attention to a more beat up door, and went to open it; nothing.

"Looks like I'm stuck here too, Maka." Maka felt horrible, biting her lower lip. Soul noticed, feeling obligated to make her feel better. "It's not your fault." Maka shook her head, slowly moving to stand. Soul moved over towards her, helping her. "Did I really harm you? Maka frowned, lowering her head in disappointment. " I just...I don't know what I can do..I mean, I tried to get out so hard..I feel like my shoulder is out of place from all the ramming against.." Soul instantly pulled up her sleep, gasping to see a large bruise. "Maka, what the hell is this?" Maka frowned, then pointed to the door. "I tried to get out until.."

A thought hit soul's mind and he grumbled. "It was a trick, Maka. The door would never open, but you'd try until you couldn't anymore. It gave opportunity to him." Maka felt played. She let out a sigh and dropped down to her knees. "I...I fell for it.. And all this time I thought I was more intelligent than that.." She felt defeated, almost admitting it as she pawed at the floor with her hands. "I.." Soul was at a loss for words, kneeling down to place his hand on her shoulder. "I'm still here for you..Don't give up just yet."

*****************Soul Eater*****************

Kid knocked on the door for the hundredth time. With no answer, he let out a sigh and tried once more. This time, after a moment, the door opened. Kid poked in to see Stein and looked at his facial expression, hoping for some good news. Stein gave a nod and motioned Kid towards the curtain that blocked his view. He instantly went past it, moving around to one side. He stared for a long moment before he noticed something. Unable to resist, he pulled on Soul's arm slightly. "Just one more...Centimeter..." He tugged very slowly until a loud voice caused him to pull the arm off the table. "Is Soul gonna be okay?" Kid felt his eye twitch at the question as he tried to push the arm back on the bed. "What the hell are you doing, Kid?" Kid turned his head from Liz, as she came to view, scooting the arm closer towards his body. "His right arm was further from his body than his left.. So I was just making the left arm even."

Liz rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she looked at Soul. "He seems okay..." Patti smiled, clapping. "Yay! He's okay!" Liz noticed something off about kid. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Stein couldn't help but listen in to the conversation. "Maka.. What's going to happen to Maka?" Liz frowned, realizing she had forgotten about her. "Wasn't Tsubaki going to go check on her?" Stein popped his head around the curtain, giving a nod. "Yes. It seems she was worried. I believe Black Star went as well. Let's just hope he doesn't have a writing utensil. Liz and Kid nodded, then took another glance at Soul.

*****************Soul Eater*****************

"Black Star, please just stay here for a second. I just want to be alone with Maka.." Black Star let out an annoyed sigh, pulling out a black marker from his pocket. "She needs my autograph to get better!" Tsubaki shook her head, using the key Stein gave her and opening the door. She went in, shutting the door behind her. "Maka..?" She walked over to the bed Maka was in, frowning. She had been worried since she got to school the day before. There was this horrible feeling that was tugging in the back of her head. The news of Maka's fight had confirmed her suspicions. She sat down on the chair beside Maka's bed and took her hand, holding it. "Maka, please wake up..."

There was only silence in the room. Tsubaki felt sadness overwhelming her as Maka remained silent. She felt regret since she was unable to help her best friend. The only thing she could do now was wait. "I'll be here when you wake up.. I promise." Tsubaki nodded to herself, prepared to stay as long as she needed. Before she could say anything else, there was banging on the door. Tsubaki let out a long sigh before the door opened, Black Star letting himself in. "Is she up yet? I bet my autograph will fix her up!" He jumped up on the bed, pulling the cap off the marker and signing both cheeks. "There! She'll be fine in no time!"

*****************Soul Eater*****************

_"Madness...This is yours...Kill him..Kill Soul, he is only in the way of your true freedom!" _Maka shoved Soul away, covering her ears. "I can't handle this! Please, stop talking to me! I don't want to do this anymore! Let me out of here!" Soul stumbled back and remained still, frowning at Maka's words. He felt like she really was going crazy. _"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't a part of you that wanted this..." _Maka felt her blood run cold. She never thought of letting this happen to her, but what if there was a part of her that wanted to plunge into the madness. Her eyes widened as this thought was realized.

"Maka...?" Soul became worried at the strange look in Maka's eyes. He took a step towards her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Maka? Are you in there?" The color left Maka's face as she remained dazed, lost within her mind as she tried to realize what was happening to her. She barely managed a word, but fought for something. "I...And...With..." Soul blinked, unsure what she was trying to say. _"You were meant to lose to the madness..Soul deserves much more than you..." _Maka remained silent, then covered her ears again, shaking her head violently. "No! Soul doesn't need anyone, but me!" Soul was startled by her, almost wanting to get out of there until she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry...!" Soul had no clue what she meant, but patted her on the back. "I'll make sure you are safe..."

*****************Soul Eater*****************

"Ma...Ka..." Soul's eyes cracked open, the light seeming too bright. The first thing he noticed was Kid, then the twins, and Stein. Patti was clapping, cheering him on as he looked around, trying to find out where he was. "Maka...Where is she..?" Stein cranked the screw in his head, scooting beside Soul. "We have her in a room. She's safe." Soul closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "I feel like... I can't move..." Stein nodded slowly, looking towards a worried-looking Liz. "Well, you've got stitches all over, Soul. You took a beating." Soul groaned, then went silent before speaking. "Maka is having some problems... I spoke with her." Stein became interested, waiting for Soul to continue. "She didn't give into anything. It just took over. I..I blamed her for being weak, but in the end, she was tricked. But she never gave into the madness." Stein nodded, thinking a moment. "I'll look into this, Soul. Get some rest, or you'll never get any better."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **Wow! Sorry for the delay. I read the manga and it destroyed my train of thought for this! I had to watch the end of the anime again, and i found this amazing song called Soul resonance. If you got to youtube and look up "Soul resonance cosplay skit" you will be happy to see an amazing song/skit. It was actually at a con i went to, i just don't go to the masquerades because there are usually some horribly long skits where people stand on stage doing nothing while music plays. Anyway, I will be updating this as soon as possible, hopefully before chap 84 of the manga, because I'll lose my train of thought. ^_^  
**


End file.
